


Le manuscrit

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But fluff in the end, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Why do I make them always drink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: L'amour d'Aziraphale pour les livres n'est plus une nouveauté pour personne, mais qu'en est-il de l'écriture ?





	Le manuscrit

Dans l’arrière-boutique de sa librairie, Aziraphale lisait, fidèle à lui-même. Crowley s’était installé à l’autre bout du canapé et faisait semblant d’être absorbé par son téléphone portable. En réalité, il guettait l’ange du coin de l’œil, cherchant la meilleure opportunité pour le prendre furtivement en photo.

Le démon avait tendance à s’ennuyer dès qu’un livre capturait l’attention de l’ange. Cependant, il appréciait les conversations qui s’ensuivaient. Aziraphale prenait toujours soin de lui raconter l’histoire dans les grandes lignes, le tout ponctué de ses remarques personnelles, et Crowley ne se lassait jamais de voir ses yeux pétiller de fascination. Il avait donc trouvé une manière de patienter jusqu’à cette étape.

Le démon préférait la discrétion. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour dévoiler sa supercherie. Si Aziraphale le surprenait, Crowley devrait alors expliquer l’existence du dossier contenant toutes les autres photographies. D’autant plus que son petit jeu ne se limitait plus aux séances de lectures. Que ce soit au parc, au restaurant,[1] ou tout simplement pendant qu’il notait quelque chose, les occasions ne se comptaient plus. Une pensée frappa soudainement le démon.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », lâcha-t-il brusquement.

« Tu viens de le faire », répondit Aziraphale. « Mais je t’en autorise une autre. »

« Mon ange, depuis quand es-tu passé maître dans l‘art du sarcasme ? », demanda Crowley en jouant les offensés.

« Depuis le jour où tu l’es devenu dans l’art d’interrompre mes lectures, mon cher », le taquina l’ange.

Il plaça un marque-page dans son ouvrage avant de le refermer.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi tu n’as jamais essayé d’écrire un bouquin ? »

Aziraphale se tendit légèrement.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je en écrire un ? »

« Je croyais que c’était la suite logique. Tous les lecteurs rêvent de devenir des auteurs, non ? »

« Pas tous. »

Aziraphale s’apprêtait à rouvrir son roman. Il était étrangement évasif, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Crowley.

« Alors, tu n’as jamais été tenté de passer de l’autre côté de la barrière ? »

L’ange leva la tête et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Et qui te dit que ce n’est pas déjà le cas ? », finit-il par déclarer.

« Tu me prends pour un novice ? Tu penses bien que j’aurais remarqué si un certain “Ezra Fell” avait percé dans la sphère littéraire ! À moins que… »

Le démon marqua une pause. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« T’as utilisé un autre pseudo, c’est ça ? »

De la tendresse et de la mélancolie se mêlaient dans le regard d’Aziraphale.

« Mon cher », soupira-t-il. « tes suppositions sont adorables, mais je n’ai jamais été publié. Tous les éditeurs ont refusé. »

L’enthousiasme de Crowley fit place à de l’incompréhension. L’idée lui paraissait tellement absurde.

« Impossible. Tu te paies ma tête », lança-t-il, incrédule.

Néanmoins, l’ange semblait terriblement sincère.

« Je ne t’en avais jamais parlé jusqu’à présent », affirma-t-il doucement. « C’était durant ton interminable sieste du dix-neuvième siècle. »

Le démon demeurait silencieux. Cette période conservait encore beaucoup de mystères. Aziraphale n’abordait que très rarement le sujet. À vrai dire, il n’en parlait que lorsque la discussion l’y obligeait, comme à présent. Du peu qu’il en avait appris, Crowley en avait déduit que ces années n’avaient pas toujours été joyeuses pour l’ange. Ainsi, il ne souhaitait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« J’avoue que mon ego en avait souffert », poursuivit Aziraphale. « J’avais mis toutes mes tripes dans ce roman, comme on dit. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est pour la même raison que je suis reconnaissant de leur décision. »

Le démon se taisait toujours. Il n’osait pas formuler sa demande, mais elle devait être peinte sur son visage, car l’ange se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Crowley entendit le grincement du tiroir et le bruissement de plusieurs papiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aziraphale revint avec une pile de feuilles jaunies, liées ensemble par une ficelle sur le point de s’effriter.

« Lis-le », dit-il en tendant le manuscrit au démon.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de… »

« Lis-le », répéta l’ange plus fermement. « Il contient certaines choses que je n’arriverais peut-être jamais à te raconter de vive voix. »

Crowley considéra l’objet qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Il allait découvrir une nouvelle facette d’Aziraphale. Il était tout autant excité que nerveux.

« En revanche, j’aimerais que tu le lises chez toi », ajouta l’ange, ses traits envahis par la gêne.

Le démon acquiesça. Avant de partir, il promit de lui donner son avis dès qu’il aurait terminé.

 

~    ~    ~

 

Crowley posa le manuscrit sur la table basse. Il s’allongea sur son sofa et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Dès son retour à son appartement, il s’était empressé d’entamer le roman d’Aziraphale et n’avait pu en décrocher qu’à la fin.

Le démon était mentalement épuisé. Ce n’était pas le fait qu’il venait de passer près de huit heures à lire sans interruption qui avait drainé son énergie, mais plutôt le contenu de ces pages rongées par le temps. L’ange l’avait prévenu de l’aspect personnel du récit, mais Crowley n'avait pu imaginer à quel point cela pouvait être autobiographique.

L’histoire était narrée à la première personne et l’on suivait un homme dans une détresse aussi bien sentimentale que philosophique. Le personnage se morfondait durant l’absence de son ami, et l’attente amplifiait son introspection. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce manque ? Depuis quand cette amitié durait-elle ? Comment avait-elle commencé ? Pouvait-elle vraiment surmonter leur différence ? Était-il sur le droit chemin ? Ces réflexions étaient entrecoupées de scènes à l'allure psychédélique, où les deux amis se rencontraient à différentes époques. Ces passages pouvaient être considérés comme des allégories jusqu’à ce que l’on comprenne que le narrateur consommait de l’opium provoquant ces hallucinations.

Crowley avait le cœur serré en repensant à ces lignes. Lui seul savait qu’il s’agissait de souvenirs. Lui seul saisissait véritablement ce que cachait ce roman. Sa culpabilité le torturait. Le démon se redressa malgré tout, l’air déterminé. Il devait tenir sa promesse, mais avant cela, il avait du pain sur la planche.

 

~    ~    ~

 

Le lendemain après-midi, Crowley pénétra de nouveau dans la librairie. Assis derrière le comptoir, Aziraphale lui sourit faiblement.

« Ah, Crowley, mon cher, comment vas-tu ? »

Son ton se voulait détaché, mais le démon sentait l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Mon ange… Si on allait s’asseoir ? », dit-il en désignant l’arrière boutique d’un mouvement de tête.

Aziraphale soupira et ils s’installèrent autour de la table. L’ange sortit une bouteille de vin de ses placards.

Pendant qu’il remplissait leur verre, Crowley commença :

« Je vais être franc, les éditeurs que t’avais contactés sont des crétins. »

Il but une gorgée d’alcool et ajouta :

« Passer à côté d’une telle plume… c’est criminel. »

Aziraphale émit un petit rire.

« Merci du compliment. »

Il but à son tour. Son sourire s’évanouit lentement lorsqu’il reprit :

« Mais ne tourne pas autour du pot, s’il te plaît. »

Le démon enleva ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l’ange, et lui prit délicatement la main.

« Toutes ces scènes sous l’emprise de l’opium », prononça-t-il à mi-voix. « dis-moi que c’était seulement pour justifier les souvenirs… »

Aziraphale détourna les yeux. Crowley caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, sa question flottant dans l’air.

« Au début, oui », murmura l’ange. « Et puis... j’ai fait l’erreur d’essayer. »

Ces mots heurtèrent le démon si fort qu’il en perdit les siens. Il plaça donc son autre main sur celle d’Aziraphale pour lui transmettre du réconfort.

« C’est drôle », continua l’ange. « Un siècle, ce n’est rien… Une poussière à notre échelle. Pourtant, ça m’a paru si long… Je baignais dans l’arrogance et le déni... Je refusais d’admettre que si je m’ennuyais, si je me sentais mal, c’était parce que tu n’étais pas là… »

Il baissa la tête, fixant sa main enveloppée par la chaleur de Crowley.

« Lorsque j’ai compris, j’ai cru que mon esprit allait exploser… Trop de pensées m’assaillaient… Alors je me suis mis à écrire pour les évacuer... pour mieux réfléchir… Je ne sais plus à quel moment j’ai décidé d’en faire un roman, mais après le premier brouillon incluant cette drogue, j’ai voulu tester son effet…  Je pensais me libérer de tout ça… Retrouver la simplicité d’avant… »

« Et pendant tout ce temps, comme un imbécile, je dormais… », grogna le démon.

L’ange croisa enfin son regard.

« Ne t’en veux pas. Ça n’a duré que le temps de l’écriture. Le refus de publication m’a fait l’effet d’une douche froide. Je n’étais plus moi-même lorsque j’ai entrepris ces démarches... Autrement, le manuscrit serait resté dans son tiroir, comme un journal intime. Finalement, je le considère comme tel. Ce n’était pas véritablement un roman… plutôt un exercice salvateur. »

Aziraphale posa son autre main sur celles de Crowley.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, c’était une période difficile... Mais je suis content de l’avoir subie. J’ai pu en apprendre davantage sur moi-même et sur notre amitié. Ce fut mon premier pas vers ce que nous sommes aujourd’hui. »

La tristesse avait déserté le visage de l’ange.

« Je désirais que tu lises tout ça. Ce n’est pas très glorieux, mais c’est une partie de moi que je voulais partager avec toi. »

Le démon lui fit un baise-main.

« Merci de m’accorder ta confiance », susurra-t-il.

Relâchant Aziraphale, Crowley ajouta :

« Je comprends que tu sois soulagé de ne pas avoir été publié, mais j’ai trouvé un compromis. »

Il claqua des doigts et un livre se matérialisa dans sa main. Il l’offrit à l’ange.

« Je l’avais laissé dans la Bentley pour garder la surprise. Fabrication maison. Exemplaire unique. »

Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux en voyant son manuscrit métamorphosé. L’ouvrage possédait une reliure en cuir, tandis que ses pages étaient recouvertes d’une peinture dorée à leurs extrémités, ce qui rehaussait l'apparence de l’œuvre une fois fermée. Toutefois, sa beauté s’illustrait par sa couverture. Une aile d’ange se situait au recto ainsi qu’au verso, chacune aussi dorée que les pages, tout en effectuant un relief dans le cuir. Dès que l’on ouvrait le livre, se déployait alors cette paire d’ailes.

Aziraphale se leva et Crowley l’imita, incertain de sa réaction. Le démon fut pris au dépourvu lorsque l’ange se jeta dans ses bras, mais il lui rendit rapidement son étreinte. Crowley passait ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Aziraphale et pouvait l’entendre chuchoter des remerciements.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu’à ce que l’ange s’écarte, les yeux humides. Il observa l’ouvrage encore une fois et fronça les sourcils :

« Il manque quelque chose. »

Il fit glisser deux doigts sur le dos du livre, et un serpent argenté se dessina dans le cuir, se trouvant donc encadré par les deux ailes.

« Maintenant, c’est parfait », annonça-t-il, avant d’embrasser le démon sur la joue.

Crowley se sentait euphorique. Il n’avait bu qu’une gorgée de vin, mais la meilleure ivresse était de voir Aziraphale rayonner de bonheur. Aucune photographie ne pouvait capturer l’essence de ces moments. Même s’il n’avait jamais vérifié cette hypothèse. Il faut dire que le démon était à chaque fois bien trop occupé à contempler son ange pour penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre.

 

 

 

 

[1] Crowley était particulièrement fier de sa ruse consistant à feindre de mettre son téléphone en silencieux. Il ne pouvait prendre qu’une seule photo avec cette technique, alors il choisissait minutieusement son moment pour jouer ce petit tour.


End file.
